Who Is In Control?
by SergeantJohnston
Summary: They will always find each other...whether they want to or not. Being -possibly- related to the Charmings isn't as enchanting as the stories make it out to be. Two teenagers, who couldn't be more connected if they tried, set out to find their happy endings, but they're going to learn that, sometimes, happy endings aren't so easily obtained. If they truly can be...
1. Prologue

**Before we start, I would like to let everyone know that I am releasing this prologue as merely a test. I've been quite obsessed with all things Once Upon A Time lately, so this is an idea I've been brewing for a while now, but have been too nervous to actually do anything about it. So, I scribbled down a prologue one day during school (when I, admittedly, should've been working) and thought about testing my luck online.**

 **So, if you guys like it and want more, I will do my best to give you more. If not and this is an epic fail, oh well. I can still write it out for my own pleasure.**

 **Also, I apologize if it all seems confusing and just...weird. As I told a friend, I want identities, -besides canon characters, of course- names, origins, backstories, everything to be a mystery. For now, at least.**

 **Anyway, enough of me and my rambling. Please, read all the way and let me know what you think. Like I said, this was kind of heat-of-the-moment writing that was written about a week and a half ago, so it can honestly be better, but it's better than the drivel I have been writing before, in all honesty.**

* * *

"We don't have the luxury of time, sister!"

"We can't rush this, either! He'll be here at his time. She's trying as hard as she can."

A shriek of pain interrupted them, followed by a weary moan. Her daughter was suffering and there was nothing she could do about it. Nobody could.

A hand laced itself in hers and her eyes quickly found the owner; that was their specialty, after all. David flashed her a smile, in hopes of easing her troubled mind, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were a mirror of the turmoil brewing in her own. She sighed and placed her head on his chest, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around her in a tight embrace.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, David. All that we've done, we've done for her to have her best chance. Now she's suffering the same way we did. It was pointless to send her away."

David gently pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "It wasn't pointless, Snow. None of it was. We _did_ give her her best chance. She's the Savior, she's doing her job and the Savior has to make sacrifices."

"This isn't a sacrifice, David! It's forced abandonment! This was their future and now it's being torn from them...again!" Snow rebuffed, squirming out of his hold.

David was silent as those around them separated to give them space. Granny, Grumpy, and his brothers found a place to sit in the corner. David hid his face in his hands and gathered his thoughts. The muted screams from their daughter echoed around them. There was barely a soul in the building. Many chose to be with family and friends, just in case.

Finally, David looked up from his hands, tears in his eyes. "What else can we do? We've tried for the past eight weeks to do something and we couldn't find a single option. Our only chance was destroyed and now we're left with this." He said defeatedly with a shaky voice.

Snow visibly softened and hugged her husband. "I'm sorry. I just...I'm tired of Emma suffering. I thought this was their happy ending, the future they've fought so hard for. I just wanted them to be happy. Now that's all over."

Before David could respond, a feminine cry broke the solemn quiet of the hospital. This one was different from the others. The air around them grew tense. Henry sensed it as well; he jumped up from where he was sitting with Violet and stood beside Snow and David.

Another, smaller, cry joined them. It was strong and powerful; it was strong enough to make them all weak at the knees and brought tears to their eyes.

"He's here," Henry gasped, as if he had just ran a mile. David placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. It was obvious Henry was conflicted, joy and despair took turns dancing across his face.

"And just in time."

A new voice joined them and the heroes spun around. Mr. Gold stood before them, a black-and-white bundle in his arms. The bundle screamed and squirmed in his arms, clearly uncomfortable.

Henry's jaw tightened. "Gold."

"Is that...?" Snow started, unable to finish, eyes never leaving the panicking bundle.

"Another piece in the puzzle, yes. A piece that's going to take your new grandchild where they need to be." Mr. Gold quickly answered and walked through the small group. Right towards the only closed door.

Doctor Whale and several nurses came piling out, all refusing to make eye contact with the Charming family. Mr. Gold waited outside, a few feet in front of the Charmings, until a tall, leather-jacketed figure stalked out; his head hung low and he shook with the electric energy from his own jumbled emotions. Bright, pale blue eyes looked up to search for family, but all he found was Gold.

"Early to ruin another life, Crocodile?" Killian hissed in a soft, agonizingly-solemn voice.

Mr. Gold glanced down at the bundle in his arms - the white-as-snow, cherubic face staring up at him with nothing but terror in its eyes- and then looked down at the former pirate's own bundle that he carefully cradled in one arm. The hook that was normally attached was discarded hours ago. With his one good, and only, hand, Killian tucked the gray, fleece blanket closer around the whimpering child in his arms.

"As much as you heroes," he sneered, "like to think of me as evil, I'm actually doing you a favor. This _is_ the kinder option."

Henry took a step closer to Mr. Gold, "You're forcing my mom and Killian to give up their baby. What could be kind about that!"

"Henry, " Snow and David both warned, but Mr. Gold still responded as if they hadn't said a word.

Mr. Gold walked a few feet closer to the boy, the bundle squirming with a soft cry. "The less contact you have with it, the easier it is to let go, my boy."

"My sibling is not an it," Henry ground out.

Mr. Gold was done with the conversation and walked past the Charmings and Henry, and stood beside Killian. With one hand, Gold pulled back the blanket in his own arms and the cherubic face blinked up at him.

Appearing in a red, mystical cloud, a needle was placed between Gold's fingers. Carefully picking up one tiny, chubby hand, he quickly jabbed the needle into the baby's index finger.

Snow, David, Henry, and Killian all jumped, ready to pounce, but Mr. Gold lifted a hand. With that hand, he dug out a tiny vial from his suit pocket and squeezed the infant's pricked finger until a pea-sized drop of blood slid down the vial. Mr. Gold turned to Killian, the bundle shrieking from the pain the needle brought them.

"What did you do to it?" Snow asked, voice cracking with emotion.

Gold turned to the voice. "The thing that's going to keep Miss Swan and Hook's baby safe and on the right path. With the combination of the babies' blood endued with magic and with an object, your grandchild will be safe from the darkness."

"And what of this darkness?" Killian asked, holding his child closer to his chest.

Mr. Gold grinned humorlessly. "In all due time, pirate. Now, which one of us is going to get its blood?"

"Why do you need it?" Killian sapped, taking a step away from him.

"Did you not hear me say combination? For this to work and for your child to remain safe, they must be tethered to another innocent, blank-slate soul. _This_ baby," he paused to glance at the one in his arms, still crying and with the wave of his hand soothed their crying and healed the tiny wound, "is _your_ child's only hope. Not just for remaining good, but for the child ever coming back to you."

Killian looked down at his child, eyes wide open from all the noise. Their eyes were still dark, but he saw flickers of green. Emma's eyes. Tears filled his eyes, but he blinked them away. He refused to cry in front of the Dark One.

He sighed in defeat and held up one tiny hand. "Make it quick...and it better not hurt for long."

Mr. Gold just cackled and produced a new needle, throwing the old one over his shoulder. Just as quick as the last one, he pricked the baby's finger and allowed the blood to trickle into the vial. The child shrieked at the impact and Killian yanked him away from Mr. Gold.

Killian was ready to protest, but Mr. Gold silenced him with the wave of his hand. The thin wound sealed itself shut and the blood disappeared just as smoothly. The child still whimpered, but his crying had already stopped from the sudden, overwhelming sensation of the magic.

Mr. Gold walked up to Snow and shoved the baby in his arms into hers, "Here, hold this." He said straightening his suit jacket.

The whimpering child hushed in Snow's arms as she gently bounced him. She peeled back the blanket to get a better look at his face and smiled. "Whose baby is this?" She asked quietly, searching for any kind of similarity in their features.

"That's unimportant. The only thing that matters is that they were given to me willingly. He has a blank slate and an origin and future that can't easily be tracked down. He has all the possibility of becoming either evil or good. He has an incredible power that made him an outcast, but the perfect and final piece of our puzzle. He's the key of your child becoming good and coming back to save you, restoring your memories once they're gone." Mr. Gold answered as he pulled another vial from his pocket, along with an odd, seashell-shaped locket.

"This is the source of his magic. As long as it's intact, he will have power. He will always be connected to your child. The same goes for this one," he paused to pull out another necklace. It wasn't a locket this time, but the pendant at the end of the chain was a transparent heart with something that resembled silver vines that grew halfway from the bottom, "with both of these objects they will forever be connected, even at times when they don't want to. They won't understand it, but they will never be able to leave each other. This child will be a guide and mentor to your grandchild and, in Charming fashion, your grandchild will do the same and deliver his own hope speeches."

The new vial was filled with clear liquid that seemed to have a life force all its own. It swirled and danced in the tube, impatiently waiting to be released. Instead of releasing it into the wild, Gold took the two vials of the babies' blood and added it to the liquid.

The liquid and the blood mixed itself together to form a sparkling, magical potion. Taking the clear, heart necklace, he sprinkled half of the potion onto the necklace. The family watched as the potion settled onto the heart and changed from a clear to a dark, crimson red.

"It works similar to a locator spell, except for it searching for someone, it holds together. So, even if one of the children move or run away, they will always find each other." Mr. Gold explained, glancing over at the Charmings.

Tears sparkled in their eyes. As long as they were alive, they would always find each other. Now, their grandchild was going to share the same bond with this other child.

Mr. Gold took the golden seashell locket and wrapped the chain loosely around the baby still in Snow White's arms' wrist three times. The baby cooed in awe at the new, foreign artifact. Gold did the same to Killian's baby with the heart-shaped necklace.

"So," Gold started after pouring the rest of the potion on the seashell locket, "let's get this over with."

Killian held his child closer, watching as his faint, green eyes searched for something or someone to look at. The baby's eyes found him and gazed at him with such intensity. It hit him at that moment, the reality of the situation. He would never get to see his child again. If Gold was honest, he and Emma wouldn't see him for a very, very long time. Even then, they wouldn't know who he or she was.

Snow, Charming, and Henry appeared around him, all gazing upon the newest member of their family. The baby Mr. Gold had with him upon arrival still in Snow's arms.

"We don't know if he's a boy or a girl. He doesn't even have a name." Snow said solemnly as she caressed the baby in Killian's arms with a touch as light as a feather.

"That doesn't matter. His fate is up to him. The only way for him to be your Savior is without you. This is why we're doing this, remember?"

"Just give us a minute," Killian snapped, tearing himself away from his baby.

Gold smirked, but complied.

* * *

Killian and Gold stood in the center of town, one wide crate lined with sheets lay in front of them. Gold had already placed the baby he brought with him inside.

Gold turned to Killian, hands held out. "You and the heroes already said your final goodbyes, this has to be done in the next five minutes or it's never going to work. Your child will be taken by the darkness then."

Killian's jaw locked. "I'll do it," he muttered pushing past Gold's hands. He held him close, one last time, and smiled a sad smile. Tufts of light blond hair stuck out around the blanket. He or she looked so much like Emma.

"Four minutes," Gold interrupted, mocking his heart ache. Killian tucked the blanket tighter around the child's delicate, small frame and maneuvered him beside the other child. A shrill cry broke the silence of night around them and Killian flinched when it echoed and landed on his ears.

The child screamed as Killian stepped away and joined his family, standing at Henry's side. David held Snow close as they watched Gold take Killian's place and waved a hand over the crate with the screaming children.

Over the years, they all got used to magic and how it worked, they had already seen dozens of people, friends, family, and strangers alike, leave thanks to portals, magic, and portals created from magic. There was always something special. They always left with a big show of their departure.

This time was different. One second, the crying were there and the next gone. All that could be heard was the sound of crickets' mournful melodies and the distant hum from homes filled with guests.

The feeling of emptiness was overwhelming, Killian stared at his empty arms; he could still feel the warmth from the little life. A warm, beautiful life that he and Emma created. Now it was gone.

"Wh-Where are they?" Henry asked timidly, watching the tear sliding down Killian's cheek.

Mr. Gold turned around, empty vial in his hand. "To a place where no one, good or bad, can find them. No one has found a way to get there by magic."

"But you just sent them there," David stated. He and Snow looked and felt as defeated as Killian.

"That wasn't me, deary. I told you the other child was the last piece of the puzzle," he explained matter-of-factly, "You will see the both of them sooner than you think." Then, he was gone in normal Rumpelstiltskin fashion - in a cloud of red smoke.


	2. Chapter 1: What's A Storybrooke?

**So, I was able to go ahead and get an official first chapter out, so, here we are. I apologize if it seems a little confusing or too detailed in some areas. I'm awful about overdoing it, but I've been trying to force myself to cut down on the unnecessary details.**

 **I hope this is as fun to read as it was to write. I haven't enjoyed writing in so long and I'm enjoying this little story or series just because of it. Like in the prologue, I apologize if everything seems kind of confusing, but I promise that, in time, everything will come together.**

 **Guys, I am so excited to do this it's unhealthy, probably. Like I told a friend the other day, I haven't enjoyed writing and "planning" a character like I have with these two, especially Melody. If I decide to continue this story, I think her story would be quite interesting. But, perhaps I'm just biased and self-centered...all options are possible... ;)**

 **Okay, enough of me. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

"Are you sure you can't stay?" A young woman with long, blonde hair and golden-brown eyes pressed, holding onto another woman's hands.

"I'm sure. I think I've already overstayed my welcome, anyway." The other replied, meekly smiling and glancing down at the sidewalk under her feet.

The blonde-haired woman scoffed, but didn't argue any further. "I just don't understand why you have to leave. Kendall and the kids absolutely adore you! They love their new aunt," she tightened her grasp on the other's hands, "and I miss my sister."

The other sighed and slowly peeled her hands from the blonde. "Trust me, Loren, it's better this way. I just...I need to find myself, okay?"

The blonde, Loren, let out a breath and threw her arms around her friend's shoulder and hugged her tight. "Be careful then, alright? I don't want to lose you again."

The two young women pulled apart and the other slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Loren. Stay happy," she placed her thumbs on either side of Loren's mouth and pulled the corners upward until she burst out in laughter, loud and contagious.

Loren reciprocated the action and tears formed in the other's eyes. "No promises, Lore."

Loren's smile dropped and she reached for her shoulder, but she already stepped away. "Tell your spawns to stay out of the flour with their nasty feet. It still isn't baby powder."

"Melody…"

Melody ignored her sister's calls and kept walking, tears spilling and sliding down her fair-skinned cheek.

As she walked away from the suburban home that was identical to the ones she passed, she pulled a necklace out from under her shirt. There's no way Loren could know that she still had it. It was the thing that tore them apart in the first place.

She traced the edges of it with her gnawed-looking thumbnail and stared into the crimson heart, mesmerized by the deep, dark color. She had it for as long as she could remember and no matter how hard she tried, she could never rid herself of it. She had tried a couple of times and it would stay missing for a few days until it would reappear in her belongings out of thin air. She hated the thing.

Loren was furious with her when she saw that she had it again. She knew what the ominous, crimson-red heart meant and what always happened after it. She refused to be caught in the middle of her crimes and abandoned her when Melody needed her the most.

That was five years ago. They both should've known that there was no way they could be mad at each other forever. Loren was the only one that ever believed in her. The only one that ever believed that she could be more than what even Melody herself thought she was. They were able to reconcile, but Melody avoided seeing her for years.

Even this reunion wasn't planned. Melody was running, hiding, and happened to stumble upon the new small town that her sister, husband, and kids coincidentally moved into about three weeks before. She knew there was no way out of it then, so she just complied to her sister's wishes. She had been living happily with her sister and her family for weeks, but now it was time to move on.

She couldn't be around her sister and her family when trouble came around. It never left no matter how fast or far away she ran. It was always trying to subdue her and force her to join their side, but she refused. She just wanted her own happy ending her way.

She glanced behind her, watching her back. There was only one time when she ever felt truly safe, like there wasn't a person or thing in the world that could disturb her. It had been years since that and even then, it was ripped away from her. Just like everything else, everyone else. She growled at her own vulnerability, looked ahead, and kept walking when she confirmed the coast was clear.

The echo of booted footsteps drew her out of her thoughts and her heart dropped to her stomach, panic flooding her every thought. There was nobody around when she looked back just a few seconds ago.

With a shaky hand, she shoved the necklace down the front of her shirt again and took a deep breath, then released it. The footsteps showed no sign of stopping or speeding up. She repeated this process two more times before dropping her bag. The footsteps stuttered for a split second and she found her opening.

Never looking back, she took off in a mad sprint. Raven hair flew behind her and she could see her rapid breath in the cold, night air. Her legs were strong and carried themselves with the speed of an Olympian, but the footsteps were still so close behind her. There was only one person she knew that was as fast as her, if not faster.

That mere thought made her push faster. She could have screamed for help, but it wouldn't have done any good. It would only come back on her sister and she couldn't have that. It was the reason she was leaving, after all.

Practically flying down the sidewalk, she grabbed onto the street sign post to better swing herself around the corner. There were barely any street lights there and she already scoped out the hiding places two days ago when she played with her nieces and nephew, cleverly hiding her search with a game of hide-and-seek.

Her lungs burned for rest, but she refused to appease them. As strong as her legs may be and as fast as her feet could take her, she still had trouble breathing properly while running. It was the perfect curse to accompany her only gift.

Momentarily gaining the advantage, Melody made a beeline for the park and disappeared into the dark. The footsteps skid to a halt as they surveyed the dark area around them, but they didn't give up. She had to give it to them, they never gave up even after all this time.

Gathering some rocks and wood chips, she tossed them over into a pile of bushes near the swings some twenty or thirty yards away and rushed over to the playground. She thanked whoever designed this playground for the idea of replacing rocks with padding and crawled into the nearest closed-in, spiral slide. The playground it was attached to was tall and provided the right hiding place, for now.

Being as quiet as possible, she made it halfway into the center of the spiral slide and planted her boots into one side and used her hands to support her upper half. There was no shadow to give her away like the kids from two days ago thanks to the cover of night.

She forced herself to take more controlled breaths since she couldn't cover her mouth with her hand and waited. She knew the owner of the footsteps wouldn't give up their search so easily. They'd never stop finding her; it was the one thing they had in common above all else.

She could hear various animals and insects call out to one another and laughter from friends visiting in garages, some in the process of leaving. All these normal lives and she was hiding in a spiral slide.

 _How did I get here?_ She thought, allowing for her childhood memories to sweep through her mind for just a small moment.

Footsteps sounded behind her and she held her breath as they came closer to her. They were standing right beside her now; she could hear their heavy breathing as if they were breathing right into her ear.

They moved to the end of the slide and she slowly released her breath. In all the suspense and tight corners, her palms were sweaty. Panic threatened to flood her thoughts again as she pressed her palms tighter against the slide.

A thin, long-fingered hand rested on the lip of the slide and her breath grew shallow as they peeked inside. Though Loren was obviously against her outfit choice, she was thankful her wardrobe consisted of dark clothing and for her black-as-night hair.

The silhouette disappeared and, just when she thought they had left, she heard the booted footsteps on the ladder that led to the top of the slide. She stared down at her black combat boots, refusing to look up in fear of meeting their eyes.

It was quiet. There were no more footsteps indicating that they had left, but she couldn't tell if they were still there either. She could feel herself slipping. She wasn't going to last much longer.

There was a shuffle, then a thud, like someone had sat down.

Melody realized what was happening at the same time there was another shuffle. She relaxed her arms and allowed herself to slip down the rest of the slide, her booted stranger just directly behind her.

She obviously wasn't fast enough. Their heavy boots slammed into her side and she came tumbling out of the slide hugging her side. She was sure the padded ground was a safety feature, but it only made it worse.

The silhouette came tumbling after her and landed rather disgracefully on top of her. She pushed, kicked, stomped, and bit until she had wormed herself from under him and attempted to crawl. Just like always, they were one step ahead of her.

"Stop!" A young, masculine voice commanded rather calmly, like he knew only asking was the key.

Sadly, in her case, it was. Her whole body froze and, though she tried, she simply couldn't take a single step closer to her escape. Once again, she was trapped. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard him stand up and brush himself off.

"Thought you swore you'd never use that." Melody spat out, her back to him. If she wasn't frozen, she would still refuse to face him.

The voice drew closer. "I...I wasn't trying...honest." He murmured before realizing that she was stuck. "You don't have to stand like that...if you want."

Melody allowed herself to stand in a more comfortable position, but kept her back to him. She vowed she would never see him again. She made a promise to someone, and herself, that she would stay far, far away from him. It was only easier that way.

She found herself fingering the thin material of her t-shirt in search for the necklace hiding under her collar. It felt red hot against her clammy skin. "What do you want?"

Silence followed her question. Chills ran down her spine when she felt a presence crawl right behind her and spoke closely to her ear. "I want to talk, Melody."

"Not in the mood."

"I could force you to turn around and talk to me, but I'm not. I'm _asking_ you to talk to me, please." He replied patiently, a hand reaching out to touch her shoulder.

She jumped away from his tender touch. She knew his words were true, but she didn't want to admit it. "What are you wanting to talk about?"

He couldn't hide the hopeful smile that was forming. "It's about family."

Melody rolled her eyes and let out a breath. Gulping back her fear, she forced herself to, slowly, turn around and face him. The face she met was...shocking. A young man, fresh out of high school and about her age, that towered over her by a good three or four inches. Pale green eyes immediately caught hers and she could feel him psychoanalyzing her with invasive intensity.

Dark eyelashes shadowed his pale eyes and his fair skin made them stand out even more. Disheveled, midnight hair stuck up in different directions, as if he had just ran his hands through it about five times. He was undeniably handsome, but Melody wasn't buying into the whole "tall-dark-and-handsome" look. Not so easily, at least.

"I thought your life was perfect, altar boy." She teased, examining his leather jacket and dark boots. "Nice outfit, by the way. Someone obviously wants Daddy to know he's a rebel."

The boy arched a pointed brow and looked her over. His examining gaze stopped at her shirt. "Nice to know that you kept the shirt. I never knew you were _that_ big a fan of _Kiss."_

Melody furrowed her brows and tensed her jaw. "Get this over with, Alexander."

The boy, Alexander, looked genuinely surprised. "No Xander? What happened, Merry Melody?"

"Get on with it, _Alexander."_

Alexander gave up with a sigh and opened his arms. In the blink of an eye, a blue-and-silver smoke grew from his arms and as it cleared, a book bag appeared.

She stormed over to him, knocking the book bag out of his hand, and looking over their shoulders. "Are you insane? What if somebody saw you?"

Alexander smirked. "Didn't know you cared about me."

Melody rolled her eyes again and thanked the darkness for hiding her blushed cheeks. "You're not allowed to use magic, Alexander. We both know that."

Alexander picked up the book bag from the ground, dug through its contents, and came up with a thick, long, and rectangular book. "What if I told you that there's a place where magic _is_ allowed?" He asked rhetorically, as if she never spoke.

It was her turn to cock a brow. "I really don't feel like going to Neverland."

Alexander scoffed, "Trust me, you shouldn't," seeing her confused expression, he brushed that off and continued, "This book itself is magic, Melody." He pressed holding up the book, cover in the front.

" _Once Upon A Time?_ Adorable," she scoffed, "and how am I supposed to believe a word you say?"

Alexander smiled and flipped the book open with a knowing chuckle. He flew past dozens of pages until he came towards the end and held it open to her. "This was a pretty clear clue."

Melody wasn't sure what he was talking about at first until she took a step closer and looked at the illustration just above neat, small words. Her breath caught in her throat and the blood drained from her face.

She looked at the illustrated version of herself, and Alexander, and clutched at her chest, trying to control and calm her breathing. It was like someone had snapped a picture of this exact moment, added a gritty filter, and pasted it onto the page. In the picture, Alexander stood before illustrated Melody with the same book wide open and a smaller version of the picture she was staring at.

"Where'd you get that?"

Alexander closed the book gently and looked up at her. "That's the thing. It just showed up in my book bag one day. I was getting my homework out one day after school and pulled this thing out. I had never seen it before in my life, no one I knew had, but it was here. It showed me all these stories. There was one story about how a book just like this one came to a boy named Henry when he needed it most. When he needed hope."

"I thought you ran on hope and faith, altar boy." Melody said weakly, rubbing her neck gently.

He chose to ignore her comment. "I had the same thought. I was happy...but then I decided to read it. I...I came across your story. It showed me what you've done and what's happened to you since the last time we saw each other."

"That's how you knew where to find me." She finished his statement. Her eyes revealed her fear and her anger over the book, Alexander, and the fact that the book chose him. All those secrets...no one should be able to just flip through some pages and know exactly who she was or what she had done.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here," he started over towards her, book in hand.

"What do you want, Alexander?"

Instead of answering her right away, Alexander flipped open the book again and slowly flipped to a page closer to the very beginning. "Like I said, I read the book. The whole thing. After reading it all, I realized why it was sent to me. It wasn't given to me to give me hope or find my happy ending. It was given to me so _you_ could find your happy ending."

"And why would this book come to you if it's meant for me?" She asked skeptically as he continued flipping through pages.

"'Cause I'm the only one who could help you, of course." He stated matter-of-factly with a shy grin.

For a split second, she grinned. She wanted to smile. More than anything. She wanted to drop her walls and let him back in again, but she couldn't. She wouldn't allow it again. "How can you help me?"

"I know you try to bury it away, but you did love me once," he paused with a glimmer of a tear in his eyes, "and I loved you, too."

Her throat grew tight and her lip quivered, but she bit down her tears and swallowed back the memories. "That was a long time ago, Alexander. There's nothing there anymore. _You_ of all people should know that."

This time, it was Alexander's turn to appear hurt and angry. "Are you seriously blaming this one me? _You're_ the one who left, Melody. _You_ told me you loved me and wanted to be with me. _You're_ the one who started all that trouble. You're the only one to blame for any heart ache...for my heart break. You told me I was your happy ending and then you were gone the next morning. My mom had to tell me everything. Don't you _dare_ make yourself the victim here!" He snapped with a snarl.

Her lip curled at the mention of his mother. "Maybe I was lying, Alexander...Maybe I realized how cruel I was being and spared your feelings. Wouldn't it have been worse if I pretended all these years?"

"Never thought I'd live to hear the day you would quote Liam."

Melody was frozen, petrified rather. She hadn't heard _his_ name in years, and that was just how she wanted it. Her memories of him were hers to have and treasure. They didn't belong to someone else, especially Alexander.

"Don't you _ever_ say his name again." She ground out, pulling her jacket sleeve down further. She turned to storm away, ready to be rid of him again for another three years, but she stopped. A burning, shooting pain came to life at her chest. It was red hot against her skin and she wanted it off her immediately.

She dug her hands into her shirt and poked around until she found the source, which didn't take but a few seconds. She ripped the chain off her neck and stared in horror at the crimson red inside the heart.

It bubbled and boiled, shaking on its chain. She couldn't understand what was happening, but at the same time, she knew what it was. She just couldn't remember how to control it.

Alexander cocked his head. "I...I didn't know he still had that much of an effect on you…"

Melody refused to answer and continued to stare at the crimson-red heart pendant. "Yes, you did. You just didn't know it was connected to my magic."

Alexander was silent as they both watched the pendant slowly cool down as Melody herself calmed down. She was right. He knew Liam was not a easy subject to bring up, but at that moment, it was all he could think about.

"If...If you came with me, I could bring you to a place where you can learn to control your magic. A place where we can both learn more about ourselves, our _true_ selves. I know you, Melody. I know this is what you want. You used to talk about your birth parents all the time when we were kids."

Melody tore her eyes away from the necklace. "My birth parents abandoned me. I was tossed aside in some crate. I want _nothing_ to do with them. They're dead to me."

Alexander was left breathless at her words. The Melody he knew, the Melody he loved and grew up with, never would have said something like that. She used to be nothing but hope and happy endings. "I think I know who your real family is, though. I know where to find them."

Melody shook her head. "I'm done with this. Goodbye, Alexander." She snapped, throwing her bag over her shoulder again and turned to leave.

"It's a town called Storybrooke! It's in Maine. They're all there. You have a big, complicated family there just waiting for your return! They _need_ you, Melody." Alexander followed her with panic in his voice.

She scoffed and turned back around. " _Storybrooke?_ Seriously, Alexander? All that glue you ate in kindergarten is obviously having an effect on you now. There's no place called Storybrooke anywhere."

"There _is_ , though. I can prove it to you. All I'm asking is that you come with me and see it for yourself. If you decide that you still want to leave when we're there, then I won't stop you. All I'm asking is that you have faith in me. I can't make you go, but I'm supposed to be your guide if you do. I want to help you. That's all I want to do, it's all I've ever wanted to do. Please, let's find your happy ending."

Melody crossed her arms and cocked a brow. "Okay, I'll humor you. Who exactly do you think is waiting there for me?"

Alexander smiled and held the book up again, flipping through the pages until he came towards the beginning. "Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Henry, and so many more. You'll know them better as Snow White, Prince Charming, the former Evil Queen, and you're half-brother…" He trailed off, not quite sure how she was going to take it.

Melody just chuckled, but there was still something there that told him that she didn't completely think him crazy. He decided to take comfort in that tiny sliver of hope. "You think I'm Snow White and Prince Charming's kid? I just want to make it clear….is that what you're asking me to believe?"

Alexander shook his head. "Not exactly...more like their granddaughter."

"And who would my parents be then?"

He smiled knowingly and flipped through the book again until he came to about the middle and held open the book. It was another illustration, but this time it was a man and woman. They seemed to be at some kind of dance or ball. Something in her squirmed and poked at her heart, as if something was trying desperately to restart it.

"Who...Who are they?" She asked breathlessly. She pressed her hand against her chest to calm herself, but it didn't seem to be working quite well this time around.

"Emma Swan and Killian Jones….Better known as the Savior and Captain Hook."


	3. Chapter 2: Find Your Neverland

"A Savior and Captain Hook are my parents?" She asked skeptically, not quite sure what to believe. The mere idea was preposterous, but there was something in her that thought that, perhaps, it wasn't as crazy as it seemed. She did have magic, after all. She always knew she wasn't normal, so why would her parentage be any different?

"Technically, The Savior, but yes. The Savior, Emma, is only who she is because she is the product of true love. She has light magic, just like you. It only makes sense, actually. If I'm right and you are their daughter, then you're also the product of true love." Alexander explained eagerly.

Melody's heart pounded against her chest and all she could think was how much she wanted to believe him, but it couldn't be that easy. After all this time, there was no way her happy ending could be this simple. It was too good to be true. Something was bound to happen.

"You really expect me to believe that I'm the freak child of a gender-bent Jesus Christ and a Disney villain?" Melody said instead, chuckling humorlessly at her joke.

The glimmer of hope in his eyes dimmed, but it couldn't be easily pushed away. "Melody, please, believe me. I know you do. Way deep down I know you believe that every word I'm saying is true."

"I don't, Alexander." Melody said flatly, crossing her arms tighter against her chest.

Alexander just smiled sadly. "I don't believe you, Melody. I know you and I know when you're lying to me."

Her stomach tied itself in knots and she gulped back the fear she felt at the truth of his words. "I can't just...go. Even if they are my parents...A Savior and former pirate won't want anything to do with me. Snow White, Prince Charming...I'm not a hero."

"What if I told you that not everything is so black-and-white."

That got her attention. She looked up from the ground and furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Alexander said nothing, but waved a hand in her direction. In a gentle cloud of blue and silver, his book appeared in her arms. "Read it, make your decision, and I'll find you. I always do."

Melody held the book out so she could look at it, ran her fingers across the worn cover, and looked up to say something, but he was already gone. Just thirty minutes ago, she would've been glad, but she felt...conflicted.

Alexander had a huge role in her life -he always would. Growing up, he always had a way of making her feel calm and safe, even at her worst moments. It always felt right when he was around. She had been able to make herself forget the feeling after leaving him three years ago and she was happy with the change. Now, all those feelings came crashing back. Those old feelings were brought back to life and stomped under the universe's boot just as quick.

 _It doesn't have to be that way, though._ She thought absentmindedly.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she shoved the book under her arm and started towards the street she was originally on to retrieve her bag. She had a long night ahead of her.

~~~o0o~~~

 _"C'mon, Melody, I know you'd have a great time!"_

 _Seven-year-old Melody watched cartoons on the television with an intense focus and shrugged. "I don't wanna go."_

 _Her newest foster family had been trying to convince her to interact with the other kids around the neighborhood for about a week now, but it was making little progress. "All the kids are going to be there. There'll be candy and games and even a hayride later that night. Doesn't that sound like fun?"_

 _Melody hugged herself. "In the dark?"_

 _Her foster mother smiled sympathetically. "Oh, sweetheart, there's nothing to be afraid of. There's going to be so many people there you won't even realize that it's dark!"_

 _Melody didn't say anything, but sank deeper into the couch cushions._

 _Her foster mother sighed and made her way over to the couch to sit beside her. "I told Mrs. Kellie that your birthday was today. She made this really yummy-looking cake just for you. You'd hate to miss birthday cake, right?"_

 _Melody shrugged again and her foster mother's shoulders sagged._

 _"What about Mr. and Mrs. Hart's son? He's about your age! He was adopted when he was a baby...maybe you two have a lot in common? He's a sweetheart, full-on Pastor's son." She pressed on, desperate to get her attention._

 _She did perk at her words and looked away from the TV and up at her foster mother. "What's his name?"_

 _"Alexander," her foster mother answered excitedly._

~~~o0o~~~

Melody ran a brush through her long, dark, and wet hair as she sat down on the end of the bed. Alexander's book lay on the night stand, untouched since she had set it down when she first entered the room.

It called and beckoned for her, but she just couldn't find the strength to pick it up. Deep down, she knew that if she did, her fate was sealed. She wanted to flip through the pages and read all the stories, but she didn't trust herself.

All her life, all she could think about was her parents and who they were. She wanted to know her real family, wanted to know everything about them. Alexander was giving her this moment, but now she couldn't even get herself to look at it.

She hadn't seen Alexander in three years and even then she left him broken-hearted. Why would he possibly want to help her? What was in it for him? Nobody could be that pure-hearted to want to help the one person that tore their heart to shreds. It just wasn't possible.

Yet, he wasn't the only one who's world fell at their feet. Alexander was right; she was the one who poured her heart out to him. She came to him and told him her deepest, darkest secret. Then she disappeared in the night. She claimed to want him and him only for the rest of her life, but she abandoned him. She hurt the one person she ever truly loved. Maybe she was no better than her parents...

Melody felt something wet against her cheek and wiped it away furiously when she realized it was a tear. She had to stop dwelling on the past.

Grabbing the TV remote, she turned it on and started flipping through the channels. She needed something to draw her out of her thoughts and put her to sleep. The shows and movies were all the same, nothing that interested her.

She continued skipping through channels and glanced up at her reflection in the mirror. She could see the book in the corner on the night stand. She felt flutters in her chest when she saw it, she could almost feel the pages against her fingertips.

She tore herself away from the mirror and looked back at the TV just in time to see what this certain channel was playing.

 _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..._

 _Sleeping Beauty_ was playing on a channel that she didn't pay attention to. Normally, this particular movie was her all-time favorite. She had a copy of it in her bag for whenever she wanted to watch it. She had already watched it about a dozen times when she was with sister and her family.

Now, it seemed different. As she watched Aurora twirl and sing with her woodland friends, she found herself mesmerized like she was in some kind of a trance.

 _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..._

She found herself crying again, but this time she didn't wipe away the tears. Her heart ached with the happy melody. She closed her eyes and brought her knees to her chest, burying her face in them.

She couldn't control it. She saw it before she realized what it was and by then it had already taken over her every thought.

She saw his face, Alexander's; the look in his eyes when she told him that she loved him. They shone brightly with hope and joy like he had waited an eternity for her to say those words. She had made a huge mistake just before and she was realizing her consequences when she knew she had to see him.

H e swore to love her anyway and even spoke of helping her hide away. They talked about running away together and finding a safe, quiet place to hide away for a while. He was willing to give up everything.

The next morning, she tore their future away. Instead of meeting her at the bus stop, Alexander stood under a sign, alone. Bags all packed and heart pumping with excitement and hope. What did he think when she never showed? What did he feel when he realized that she hadn't taken him with her?

She didn't want to think about it anymore. She grabbed the remote again and shut it off, tossing the remote in frustration into the bathroom when she was done.

~~~o0o~~~

 _Melody stood on the sidewalk holding her foster mother's hand as she rapidly chatted to guests that walked by. She could hear the shrieks of children as they ran and played. Her foster mother was right; there were dozens of kids here. It was also dark._

 _They pulled into the church parking lot about ten minutes ago and Melody was already regretting coming. She wished she was still sitting on the couch in her pajamas watching_ Sleeping Beauty.

 _"Jolene, you made it!" One couple shouted and practically bounced over to her. The loud man and woman hugged her foster mother's, Jolene's, neck. They didn't even glance down at her._

 _"It took a little while, but we made it!" Jolene replied just as excited as they were._

 _"We?" The woman asked and Jolene nodded to Melody at her side. "Oh! She's here! Melanie, right?"_

 _Melody arched a brow. "No."_

 _The woman blinked at the child's bluntness, but forced a smile. "I, uh, I'm sorry then. Seems the baby took a bunch brain cells with it when he was born and now I can't remember anything!"_

 _"Well, it's Melody. Melody Ellis." She confirmed and looked back at the kids playing in the backyard of the church._

 _The adults continued to talk as Melody looked around. She had never been near a church before, not even for community events like this. The last foster parents she had hated religion and anything closely resembling it. She mostly just played in her room or watched TV when she was them. It was nice, but lonely too. They weren't very social, so their nights were spent at home all together._

 _There was a great variety of children around, young and old. She wondered which one was the boy Jolene spoke of earlier. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she was interested. If what Jolene said was right, maybe a friend or two wouldn't hurt._

 _She had learned early that anything good never lasted. In her past foster homes, she easily made friends and allowed herself to be comfortable. It always ended the same way, though. She left broken-hearted and never seeing the friends and family she had before. She vowed on the trip to this new family to not allow herself get comfortable here. At least, not so easily._

 _Melody reached for the heart necklace laying on her chest and traced the vines growing around the "V" of the heart. She had the necklace for as long as she could remember and it was the only thing that ever gave her any comfort._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted when another couple came up to them. A man and a woman, both a little farther up in their years, but they seemed nice. They both had kind eyes and seemed thrilled to see Jolene and Melody arrive._

 _The woman ran up to Jolene and wrapped her arms around Jolene's shoulders, pulling her in a loving embrace. "I am so happy to see you two here! I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it."_

 _Melody looked up at them. She was the first person to acknowledge her presence and she didn't even have to make it known first._

 _"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Hart. I was able to win Melody here over with the promise of birthday cake." Jolene teased, swinging their connected arms gently._

 _Melody forced a grin. The man, who had kind, emerald green eyes, squatted down in front of her and offered her a handshake. "It's wonderful meeting you, Melody. My family and I have been waiting to see you for quite some time now."_

 _Her bright blue eyes widened. "How did you know I was even here?"_

 _The man, Mr. Hart, chuckled warmly and patted her shoulder. "We're the co-Pastors here, my wife and I. Your mother here has been talking about you for weeks now."_

 _"She's not my mom. I probably won't be here for much longer." Melody rushed out, ready to correct him for her sake._

 _Jolene cast her eyes down at the ground and Mrs. Hart held her available hand in hers. "I sure hope that isn't true, Melody. It would make us all happy to have you here with us."_

 _" I'm not really a church person. The last family I was with hated church. They told me they were evil and liars."_

 _"Melody!" Jolene gently scolded, but Mr. Hart kindly waved her off._

 _"We all have our histories, pasts that has made us who we are now. I would rather they didn't think that way, and I will add them to my prayer list, but starting fights lead to nothing but trouble. What's important is that we make the decision to be good for ourselves. No one else but you can make that decision for you, Melody." He quickly stepped in with a soft, gentle voice. As if it was just casual conversation._

 _Melody didn't feel comfortable under his tender-hearted gaze. It was like he could see her entire life play out just before his eyes and she didn't like it. That was her business, not his._

 _Mr. Hart realized this and smiled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Melody. I don't mean to preach at you. I guess it just comes natural," he chuckled, laughing at his own joke, "You know what, you should meet our son. I'm sure you don't want to be with a bunch of old fogies like us, anyhow." He said with a grunt, pushing himself up from one knee._

 _Mr. Hart dusted off his jeans and looked out into the sea of children around the little, homemade playground. "Alexander! C'mere for a second, son!"_

 _A little, dirty-blonde head poked out from the crowd and took off the eyepatch from his face before running over. He was tall and scrawny and pale green eyes glanced at each face watching him run over. He seemed to be wearing a pirate's costume and had something poking out from his left shirt sleeve._

 _He was fast, he made it over to his parents, Jolene, and Melody in no time and stood at attention beside his father. "Yeah, Daddy?"_

 _Mr. Hart placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to Melody. "This is Melody, the little girl we told you about earlier."_

 _The boy, Alexander, smiled and waved. "Hi, my name's Alexander. Some people like to call me Al, though."_

 _Melody scrunched up her nose. "I don't like it."_

 _"Melody." Jolene scolded with a sigh._

 _"Yeah, I don't like it, either," Alexander reassured with a shrug._

 _"If you don't like it, you should change it."_

 _Alexander shrugged again, clearly done with this topic. "Hey, you want to come play_ Peter Pan _with us? I'm Captain Hook!" He exclaimed, proudly showing off his hook. It wasn't much to look at; nothing but a bent wire clothes hanger with duct tape wrapped around the tip for safety reasons._

 _Melody eyed his "hook" with a skeptical eye. "I don't have a costume, though." She replied timidly, glancing down at her clothes._

 _Alexander smiled, flashing his dimples. "That's okay. You can be Wendy since you're in normal clothes. You can team up with Liam, he's Peter Pan." He reassured, pointing to a boy standing on a picnic table dressed in all green. Curly, light blonde hair poked out around his hat._

 _"Is he a big kid?" She asked noticing his height and just general maturity amongst a storm of kindergarten, first, and second graders._

 _Alexander nodded. "Yeah, he's ten but he always plays with us. He always has the_ coolest _ideas!"_

 _Melody turned from him and looked up at Jolene questioningly._

 _"Go ahead, sweetheart. You go have fun, I'll be close by whenever you need me." She encouraged, dropping her hand._

 _Melody rubbed her clammy palm against her pant leg and looked back at Alexander. "Okay, I guess."_

 _"Great! Let's go!" Alexander beamed and snatched her wrist, practically dragging her behind him._

 _As they neared the group of screaming children with Alexander leading the way, Melody allowed herself to smile the smallest smile as "Peter Pan" turned and smiled at her upon her arrival._

~~~o0o~~~

Melody wiped the tears away as the memory subsided. That was when it all started. Jolene was a special foster parent in her memories. She was single and took care of her all on her own. Besides the times Mr. and Mrs. Hart would pitch in, Jolene had to make a lot of sacrifices for her. She would always regret the way she treated her.

It was the first day she met Alexander, but it was also the night she met Liam. Years later when they were older, they referred to themselves as Wendy and Peter Pan, a perfect match. A girl forced to grow up and a boy who just simply refused. As wonderful and magical as their story is, it's easy to forget what happens at the end.

Melody looked back at the night stand, at Alexander's book. What if this was her only chance at finding Neverland for herself? Her only chance for finding her own Peter Pan?

Captain Hook...

Seven-year-old Alexander pretended to be him long ago, but his eighteen-year-old self told her he's real. If he was real, then what other fairytale characters awaited? If her father was truly Captain Hook, perhaps there was something out there for her.

After all, something grand must have happened for a villain to fall in love with a woman who was known as The Savior. If Hook, of all people, could find his happy ending, surely she had a chance.

Flipping her wet hair behind her, she slowly crawled over to the head of the bed, throwing a pillow on her lap. Alexander told her he'd be back once she made her decision. Reaching out to pick it up, she still wasn't sure what it was exactly.

As soon as her fingers traced the spine, blue-and-silver smoke erupted from the corner of the room. Melody didn't even stop to think as she snatched the book and threw it with all her might.

"Ow! What the-Melody!"

Melody sat on her knees, grasping the pillow defensively when he spoke. "Alexander?" She asked breathlessly and confused.

Alexander rubbed at the sore spot forming on his chest and glared at her. "Yes."

Melody fell back slack onto the mattress, hugging the pillow against her chest, suddenly self-conscious about the tank top she was wearing. "What are you doing here?"

Alexander softened and bent over to pick up the book she threw. "You called me here."

"I don't remember making that phone call." She stated dryly arching a brow.

Alexander just smiled, showing off the same dimples from eleven years ago. "You might not have said a word, but you did. I knew when you touched the book."

"I've already touched the book about three times now. How is this time any different?"

His smile softened, but the sincerity and warmth were still there. His pale green eyes twinkled in the dim light as he stepped out from the corner and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your magic, of course. Like before, your magic is untamed and wild. Because of that, it's controlled by your emotions. When you touched the book this time, the magic and emotion were different. It triggered a reaction and that's when I knew you were ready for me."

Melody tucked her feet underneath her and blushed at the intensity of his stare. Even though he was at the foot of the bed, it felt like he was whispering in her ear. "What kind of reaction," she asked softly.

Alexander reached slowly into his shirt, never taking his eyes off her, and pulled out a chain necklace. He placed it gently in his palm and opened it for her to see.

Melody's eyes widened at the sight before her. In his palm was a golden seashell locket, one that she had seen a million and one times. It wasn't the locket and its familiarity that caused the shock.

It glowed white hot and she swore she could hear faint, muted voices radiating from within the locket.

"H-How is it...?" Melody let her words drift away and reached out to touch it.

Alexander encased the locket under his fingers as Melody looked up at him. "I think you already know the answer."

And she did. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, she already knew what it was and what she needed to do.

"Why are you doing all this? You have everything could ever want! Why are you so determined to find my 'happy ending?'" She questioned defensively, pushing him and his balled fist away from her.

Tears welled in his eyes and he threw the locket back onto his neck. "I wasn't there for you when Liam destroyed you. When he broke your heart and left you without a shred of hope. I knew he was no good, but I didn't even try to stop him because I was scared. I was scared that saying anything would make you run away. I was selfish and thought that if you learned the hard way, there'd be a chance for us. I was _wrong,_ Melody. I _can't_ let another chance for your happiness slip away. Maybe then, I could find my own happy ending. A happy ending where I feel good about myself again and have you in my life again. Like when we were kids."

Melody didn't notice the tears running down her cheeks until he was finished. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and hugged the pillow tighter.

She wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to blame her pain on him and his selfishness, but she couldn't. She never would have believed him if he did tell her. She would've ran. Far, far away with Liam at her side. She would've been alone when he demolished the happy, loving home they dwelled in inside her head. Her perspective of a happy ending.

Melody looked up at him and grabbed the book from beside him. "We better get started on you making it up to me then."

~~~o0o~~~

The Evil Queen's lip curled in disgust as she watched them. Her stomach twisted and turned at their sickly-sweet words and tears. Fury boiled deep within her as the girl, Melody, began to flip through the pages.

She let out her anger in a shriek and sent a ball of sparking flames behind her, not even caring where it struck. She did not fear fire.

"I have to agree," a new voice started mockingly, "plot twists are the most compelling and infuriating tactics in storytelling. A little cliche if you ask me."

The Evil Queen spun around, flames spitting and sparking red-hot embers. "You. You said that separating them was the only way to keep them out of Storybrooke! They have each other, the necklaces were supposed to keep them together and happy far away from here. What did you do, imp?" She interrogated, seething with anger.

Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, stood before her with an annoying, smug smirk. "I didn't do anything, deary. Their undoing is entirely upon someone else."

The Evil Queen thought back to the young adults' conversation. "Liam...He was the one that drove them apart...Stopped their happy ending."

"Young love holds great power. Especially when it's dangling over their heads."

"I want his heart." The Evil Queen was already back to meticulously planning her next scheme.

"I'd hate to damage your ego, but I'm afraid you might not be his type."

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Those two _cannot_ come back to Storybrooke. They'll ruin everything!I have the 'Savior'," she snorted at the title and continued, "and her boytoy right where I want them. I am _not_ letting a Snow White wanna-be and an 'aw-shucks' farmboy ruin all my hard work."

Gold said nothing and let her thought process play out; he watched her with a knowing eye as she paced in front of the mirror where Melody and Alexander were still displayed.

The Evil Queen halted before the mirror and slowly smiled. "She can't get a happy ending if there is no story to write."

Gold arched a brow. "Do you really expect the Author to just let you rearrange his work? He's not an impressionable little boy anymore."

The Evil Queen turned around, her long, dark, glittering dress flowing with her movements. "I don't need the Author."

"Just his pen," Gold finished, already knowing what the new plan was.


End file.
